


Angel Like you

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy beginning with sad ending, I promised myself not to write anymore of this pairing, I'm actually attempting angst for once don't judge, M/M, Rating May Change, This is gonna be so confusing, it probably will, kunikage, sigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: "Holy shit I think someone got hit.""No someone DID."





	1. Interesting day

**Author's Note:**

> Aah here we go with me trying to write angst again. I hope you enjoy this story!!!

Kageyama left the small corner store with Hinata by his side. He slammed his fist against the brick wall, angered by the clerk's bitchy attitude. “Kageyama, it's not like everything's going to go your way. Just relax and enjoy the scenery.” Kageyama sighed, smacking Hinata's head. “Hey! Try not to be so harsh on me! I'm just trying to help!” 

“Well you're not  _ being _ helpful, so how about you shut your damn mouth.” Hinata grumbled lightly at Kageyama's anger, crossing his arms. That was when the small male looked up and pointed at the street Kageyama was next to. There was a car in the middle of the road, the front slightly busted. Hinata could barely see a person lying on the ground in front of it. Kageyama turned his head and stared in disbelief. “Holy shit, I think someone got hit.” 

“No, someone _ did _ .” There were people surrounding the accident on both sidewalks, a few police cars and an ambulance were there from what Kageyama could see. 

“Oh,  _ wow _ , what the hell happened here?” Kageyama jumped at the new voice, dropping his water bottle and groceries. “Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Do you need some help?” Kageyama was already kneeling on the ground, picking up his belongings when the man asked. He sighed. 

“No, I'm okay.” Kageyama stood up and held his bags tighter. When Kageyama finally looked at the other, he instantly felt a chill run through his body. He was slight taller than Kageyama, with dark brown hair and eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous in Kageyama's eyes. Kind of like how he would imagine an angel to be. Even though he had a bored expression. He shook his head. “I've never really seen you before. Are you new?” The taller male shook his head. 

“No, I'm actually just not that noticeable. Just your average ordinary guy.” Kageyama swallowed hard, trying his hardest not to smack the guy and make him call himself beautiful a hundred times.”So, what's your name?” Kageyama blinked. 

“My name?” The other nodded, 

“You know, what people call you. I don't want to be calling you 'random guy I met on the sidewalk number five,’ do I?” Kageyama felt his cheeks warm up. He felt so stupid.

“Oh, Kageyama Tobio.” The other male nodded slowly.

“Kageyama, huh? It suits you. I'm Kunimi Akira. And I assume that this is your friend, hm?” Kageyama nodded. Hinata smiled happily at Kunimi. 

“Yeah, I'm his best friend in the  _ whole  _ world! My name's Hinata Shouyou!” Kunimi did another slow nod, this time with an 'aaaaah’ sound. 

“Interesting.” Kunimi swiped a strand of his hair out of his face. “Well, I should get going. I have some shopping to do. Maybe I'll see you two around again.” Kageyama nodded. Kunimi let a small smile appear on his lips before walking past the two and walking into a store. Kageyama took a deep breath and let it out fairly roughly.

“You alright, Kageyama?” Hinata looked up at him, tilting his head. Kageyama nodded, and continued walking down the sidewalk. “Well, today was..eventful. First we see a terrible accident, and then we meet a really nice guy. We should come around here on Wednesdays more often.” When Kageyama didn’t reply, instead just stared ahead of him, Hinata stopped walking and grabbed his arm.

“Huh?” Kageyama turned his head and stared in confusion at Hinata.”Why the hell are you touching me?” The ginger shook his head, slightly aggravated by Kageyama’s current attitude.

“Because you’re scaring me, that’s why.” Kageyama looked at the other in a confused fashion, tilting his head and raising one eyebrow. “You seem distracted. Is there something going on?” Kageyama shook his head.

“No. I’m fine. Come on, we should go get something to eat before anything. I’m starving.” Hinata nodded, agreeing that food would definitely be a good choice at the moment. They made their way to a tiny restaurant, entered the building and sat at a table. As time went on, Hinata noticed that Kageyama didn’t look as distracted after he got his food.

‘Maybe he was just hungry. Well, that’s a relief.’ After the two finished their food and paid the bill, they made their way to their last stop. 

“So what did you need to get at the library?” Kageyama asked as they walked down the road. Hinata picked up his phone and looked at the list he had written down. 

“A book for my sister. And it has to be a chapter book.” Kageyama nodded. They turned a corner and the library was right next to them. “Alrighty. Let’s go.” The library smelled of, well, books, but there was also a hint of something sweet, like vanilla. When the two entered fully, they instantly saw a middle-aged lady sitting at the front desk.

“Hi, how are you doing tonight?” The woman smiled softly at them. Hinata smiled back while Kageyama looked around the place. Sure, he had been in libraries before, but most of them were at schools..on book sale days..because they sold cute things like milk stress toys. And the little milks always had little faces, so of course he had to buy them. He had never been in a place filled with so  _ many  _ books. And just from looking around slightly, he could see the different thicknesses of each book. 

“Kageyama, I’m gonna go to the kids’ section to find a book for Natsu. You should look around or something. I like some of the books here. Especially the biographies of volleyball players. Those ones are fun to read.” Hinata walked away through the shelves of books. Kageyama walked in the other direction. Over to the young adults’ section. He looked around the place, finally seeing a small staircase that led into a dimly lit room. When he walked into that room, he instantly saw someone that he recognized. 

‘K-Kunimi..” The other jumped slightly at the mention of his name, but turned to face Kageyama. “I didn’t expect to see you here, today.” The taller male walked forward.

“Well, it’s sure a surprize for me too. We close in ten minutes. I didn’t think that  _ anyone _ would be here this late.” Kunimi bent one knee, putting most of his weight on his straightened leg. “Can I help you find anything?” Kageyama shrugged.

“I mean, I’m just kind of here with my friend..he needs to get something for his younger sister, so..” Kunimi nodded. That was when he started walking away. 

“Come over here for a second.” Kunimi leaned down and grabbed about five books from the bottom two shelves. “I recommend these ones. They’re some of my personal favorites.” Kageyama stared in confusion. “Here, I’ll tell you about them.” He first picked up a dark red covered book. “This one’s all about a war between humans and demons. It’s kind of violent though, just a warning.” He showed Kageyama a few others, most of them really sounding depressing. He finally picked up a dark purple book, holding it up to kageyama. “This one’s a romance novel..It’s kind of cheesy in the beginning but it gets better in the fourth chapter. Uh, it’s a really good story.” 

“I..I guess I’ll read it.” Kunimi chuckled into his hand, making Kageyama confused. “What’s so funny?” The dark brunette rolled his eyes.

“You know, you don’t have to read it just because  _ I _ personally liked it. Come on, you can look around for a few minutes. I’m sure my boss will be okay with you staying a bit after closing time.” Kageyama shrugged and began looking through a few shelves. 

“Do you uh..think that you can tell me if you think that I’ll like them or not?” Kunimi shook his head.

“I don’t know what you’ll like. But I can tell that you usually don’t read, so I guess I can tell you if I would recommend them to you or not?” Kageyama nodded, picking out the first book that seemed enjoyable. 

“What about this one?” Kunimi looked at the cover of the book that Kageyama was holding. He blinked.

“Fifty shades of...uh, I don’t think you’ll like this one. How about we look at something else.” Kageyama nodded, putting the book back where he found it. A few others that he picked up caught his attention, until he finally picked out one book that really stood out to him. A light pink covered book with a beautiful flower design on the front. 

“I want this one.” Kageyama showed Kunimi the book. The taller male looked at the title and cover and smiled at the book. 

“Yeah, that one’s actually really good, too. I forgot that we had it here. Come on, I’ll go check you out. I’m pretty sure everyone else already left.” Kageyama followed Kunimi back to the now empty front desk. “Ah, I guess your friend left, too. Maybe he’s waiting outside.” Kageyama nodded.

“Thank you for uh.. helping me.” Kunimi nodded once, typing in the book’s information.

“Just doing my job.” Kageyama smiled lightly. “I'm taking it that we don't have your number or email.” Kageyama shook his head. “Alright. I'm gonna need some contact information in case you have a late book.”

“Is this just an attempt to get my number?” Kunimi rolled his eyes. Kageyama stayed silent. 

“Well, maybe a little bit. But I really do need it.” Kageyama nodded. He gave Kunimi his number, seeing the other enter it on the computer and also write it down on a piece of paper. “Okay..” he handed the book back to Kageyama. “Well, enjoy your book. The return date is on the paper in the front cover.” He picked up the paper with Kageyama's number. “And be expecting me to call you.”ok

After Kunimi made sure all of the lights were off, Kageyama followed him outside where Kunimi locked the door. “I'll see you around.” Kunimi nodded. 

“Goodnight, Kageyama.”

“Yeah..good night…... Kunimi


	2. You can't make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is trying to become a matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two for you!!!

During the week, Kageyama read the book he took out at the library. It was such a nice story about a young boy and his mother. It was also fairly sad, but it tied in nicely with the plot. He was kind of upset that he was almost finished with the book. It was really intriguing. 'All good things come to an end’ he remembered his mother saying when he was a child. He sighed. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kageyama groaned and used the paper with the return date as a bookmark. He answered the door, seeing Hinata's messy hair. “What do you want this time?” Hinata gave Kageyama an amused look. 

“Oh, I dunno. Just curious about a certain thing.” Kageyama motioned for Hinata to sit on the couch and continue. “Well, the other night when I had to get Natsu's book, you were in there for quite a while. Any reason why?” The taller male rolled his eyes. 

“Well, Kunimi, that guy we met on the same day, works there, and he helped me pick out a book.” Hinata nodded. 

“Is that  _ all _ you did?” Kageyama felt his face become red, instantly knowing Hinata's intentions. 

“Stop it! That's all we did! I swear!” He took a swing at Hinata buy missed. That was when Kageyama's phone went off. Hinata grabbed it. He answered and brought it up to his ear. 

“Hello?” There was a bit of silence before Hinata heard a very familiar voice.

“Kageyama? Is that you?” Hinata looked up at Kageyama and wiggled his eyebrows, mouthing 'oooh you gave him your number.’ 

“No, this is Hinata, his best friend.” Kunimi made a sound that was probably meant as 'that makes more sense’. “But he's right here next to me. I can hand you over to him.” Hinata handed the phone to Kageyama. 

“Hi, sorry about him.” Hinata listened as Kageyama talked to Kunimi. He had a small smile on his face. Hinata felt a chuckle come out. “So next week?” Kageyama sat silent for a moment. “Yes, okay. I'll see you then.” When Kageyama hung up, Hinata stared, smirking.

“Alright. What's going on between you two?” Kageyama glared. “Are you two going out on a  _ date _ ?” The word 'date’ made Kageyama's face turn red. 

“No! It's not a date! We're just going to be meeting up near the library and walking around! Not a date at all!”

“Yeah, you guys are going on a date.” Kageyama's glare intensified. “And by the way, when you two were in the library,  _ all alone _ , did you  _ kiss?” _ Kageyama stood up and smacked Hinata on the top of the head. 

“No! We didn't kiss, or hug, or have sex or anything like that! He just gave me suggestions on what books I might like and I took it out and gave him my number so he could contact me!” Kageyama picked up the book he checked out. “Now,  I'm going to finish my book so I can return it tonight.” 

“You mean so you can see him again when you return it.” Kageyama blushed again, opening the book and bringing it to his face. 

“S-shut up.” Hinata rolled his eyes. Kageyama began to read the book again, reaching the last chapter. Hinata poked his side. 

“Come on, we can just go visit him  _ now. _ You don't need an excuse to see your true love.”

“He's not my  _ true love _ . He is the guy that I just happen to be attracted to. Okay?” Hinata gave an unamused look. 

“You know what? Fine. Tell yourself that. But you are coming to the library right now. And you are asking him out.” 

“What!? No! Hell no! I  _ just _ met him the other day!” Kageyama walked over to the door, opening it and pointing outside. “I will see him when I  _ return the book _ .” Hinata stood up and stuck his tongue out at Kageyama.

“Fine, be that way.” Hinata made it halfway out the door. “And tell me how it goes tomorrow!”

“I am  _ not _ asking him out!”

* * *

 

Kageyama finished the book, put it into a small shopping bag, and made it out the door. He walked down the street, around the corner, and into the large building. The woman was at the desk again, which meant that Kunimi was probably in that room again. He followed the path of where he went the night before, seeing Kunimi sitting on the bottom step. “Hey.” Kunimi looked up from the paper he was reading.

“Oh, you're here again. Come sit down.”  Kageyama did just that, sitting on the stairs with the taller male. “Did you finish the book?” Kageyama nodded. “How'd you like it?” 

“It was good...and kind of sad.” Kunimi nodded. He put the paper he was holding on the floor in front of him. “I liked it though.” 

“Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Kunimi stood up. “And I'm guessing you're going to return it.” 

“Wow, you're good.” Kageyama teased Kunimi. Kunimi rolled his eyes.  

“Alright. Just go to the front desk and put the book on the desk. Someone will log it back into the system. And then come back over here.” Kageyama did what he was told, returning the book and walking back to Kunimi. 

“So, why do I need to come over here?” Kageyama followed Kunimi back up the small stairs and into the room, where Kunimi shut a small door. 

“Your friend came in maybe an hour ago and told me that you wanted to talk about something private.” Kageyama sat in confusion for a whole ten seconds before his conversation with Hinata burst into his mind. He had to think of something fast. “Kageyama? You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. Uh..I wanted to um..know if you wasted to come over today instead of us getting together next week. Cause uh, I'm already here so I could stay until you get out and we could go home together...yeah that's what Hinata was talking about.” 

“Oh, okay. Sure, I guess.” Kunimi opened the door to the room and walked down the stairs. “Come on.” He made his way to the front desk. “Yo, I'm leaving a bit early.” The woman waved him off and nodded. Kunimi motioned to Kageyama to come outside. “Alright, you lead the way.”


	3. Please stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama doesn't want to be lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!!!

Kunimi was extremely quiet while he sat next to Kageyama on his couch. It was strange for the black haired male, for his home to be so silent. “So...any plans other than looking at books all day?” Kageyama asked, tilting his head. 

“No.” Kunimi held his chocolate milk closer to his body. “I don't have too many people that actually want to spend time with me, so I'm usually just spending extra time at the library. It's like my safe place, y’know?”

“Does it bother you? Not having many people to spend time with?” Kunimi shook his head. “Why not?”

“It's more that I don't trust people enough to let them get to know me.” Kunimi sipped his drink. “I've had a lot of trouble with people in the past.”

“Then...then why do you actually spend time with  _ me? I _ should be someone who you run away from. Not someone who you should...how should I put this...run  _ to _ .” Kunimi chuckled into his drink. 

“Because I could tell you were different. You know, that feeling when you just feel a connection with someone. Like you relate to them in some way or something like that.” Kunimi lifted one hand and ran his fingers through Kageyama's silky hair, running his fingertips gently down his face. Kageyama closed his eyes. Kunimi's hands were really warm, in a comfortable way.

That was when Kageyama noticed that Kunimi's cup was empty. “Do you want something else do drink?” Kunimi looked confused until he looked down at the cup in his hands. 

“Oh, uh just water, please and thank you.” Kageyama nodded. He stood up, taking the plastic cup with him. When he got to the kitchen, he rinsed the cup out before grabbing the water pitcher from the refrigerator. He couldn't get over the fact that Kunimi touched him in that fashion. Like he was gently stroking a cat.

'Maybe Kunimi has a cat. Maybe I remind him of a big cat. That has to be it.’ Kageyama filled the cup before walking out into the living room again. “Here you go.” 

“Thank you.” Kunimi took the cup back and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. “You know, you don't have to be so nice to me just because I'm a guest. It's not like you.”

“How do you know that it's not like me? I just met you the other day.” Kunimi rolled his eyes. 

“Hinata practically told me everything about you when he came in today. He said some interesting things about you.”

“What did he tell you?” Kunimi noticed that Kageyama was getting a bit defensive. Kunimi sighed and rested his hand on Kageyama's shoulder.

“Hey, don't worry. He just told me the basics. Nothing personal. I promise.” Kageyama visibly lost a bit of tension. Kunimi picked up his cup and sipped at his water. 

“Well, that's a shocker. He usually has no verbal filter when it comes to volleyball and other people's lives. It's not like he means to do it though. He just forgets that some things are secrets.” 

“Easy solution. Don't tell him secrets that could harm your reputation.” Kunimi leaned slightly on Kageyama's shoulder. “He can't tell anyone anything if he doesn't know.”

“But..but there are some things that I  _ need  _ to talk to him about. Some things that...I just can't keep to myself.” Kunimi sighed. He turned Kageyama's face to his. 

“Well there are other ways to let it out. One, you could start writing them down, and two, start talking to  _ me _ . I have nobody else to gossip about you anyway.” Kageyama could hardly make out what Kunimi was saying. With his face so close to his own right now, Kageyama could hardly fight the urge to just press his lips to Kunimi's. 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Kageyama turned his head. “I'll try.” Kunimi sighed, sitting up. 

“I'll take your word for it.” He stood up from the couch. “And I'll see you later. I have to go home and sleep.” Kageyama felt a pang of loneliness hit him. 

“But you practically just got here. You can't leave now..” Kunimi gently bit his lower lip. “Y-you can sleep here! I'll take the couch and you can stay in my bed.” Kageyama also stood up. 

“I don't want to kick you out of your own bed. So I'll have to turn you down this time. But thanks for the offer.” Kunimi began to walk to the door. 

“We can share the bed! It's big enough for both of us.” Kunimi blinked. 

“Kageyama, there's something going on, isn't there?” The shorter male sighed but nodded. “Care to tell me?” 

“It's just...I live alone. And it gets kind of lonely sometimes.” Kunimi slowly walked towards Kageyama. 

“You really don't have anyone either, other than Hinata, do you?” Kageyama shook his head. “I figured.” Kunimi grabbed Kageyama and embraced him, rubbing his hair gently. “I'll stay tonight, and  _ only _ tonight. Okay?” Kageyama nodded.” 

After Kunimi pulled away from the hug he gave Kageyama, the shorter apologized for being so cheesy, and for practically forcing the other to stay. Kunimi waved it off, saying that it might be a good thing that he's staying, because it had started to rain. 

Pretty soon it was obvious that Kunimi was about to fall asleep on his feet. Kageyama showed him the way to his bedroom, watching the other flop down on the bed. He followed behind him, gently sitting next to him. 

Kageyama lay down next to the other. “Thank you for staying. You really didn't have to. I'm just being a crybaby over it.” Kunimi reached over and softly rubbed his arm. 

“It's okay to be a crybaby sometimes.” Kunimi pulled him a bit closer. “it's good to let your emotions out. Even if it's just once in awhile.” Kageyama felt heat spreading through his face as Kunimi pulled him into his chest. He could hear the other's heart beating, and he could feel his chest rising and falling as his breath slowly became deeper. “Goodnight..” Kunimi said right before he drifted off to sleep. 

“Sweet dreams.” Kageyama closed his eyes and held onto Kunimi's shirt. He fell asleep to the sound of the other's light snores.  


	4. Goodbye for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi has to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more of this awkward Kageyama that we all know and love lol.

Kageyama woke up to the feeling of being softly shaken. He opened his blue eyes and saw Kunimi's brown ones. “Kageyama..get up.”

“Huuh..?” He slowly sat up in annoyance. “What?” Kunimi sighed. The brunette ran his fingers through Kageyama's hair again. Kageyama closed his eyes, sighing gently. Kunimi rolled his eyes.

“Come on, I'm hungry. Can you make me some food?” Kageyama groaned, standing up and feeling the cold floor on his feet. He walked towards his oven and turned it on, letting the pan he placed on top heat up. 

“Whaddaya want?” Kageyama asked, his tone sounding annoyed and uninterested. He didn't mean it that way, but he was tired, and nobody can function well in the morning. “And how the hell aren't you tired?”

“Believe me,” Kunimi leaned up against the counter next to Kageyama, “I am. I woke up to pee and couldn't sleep again.” Kageyama raised an eyebrow. 

“You didn't have to specify that you took a piss.” Kunimi shrugged, raising an arm and scratching his own side. “Whatever...uh, what do you want?” 

“Hmm..what  _ can _ you make? I'm not gonna ask for something just for you to turn me down.” Kageyama glared. “Hey, calm yourself. Um, can you make me pancakes?” Kageyama nodded, grabbing ingredients from his cabinets. He looked over and saw the taller male picking out things from his fridge and table. 

“Hey, what are you doing? I didn't give you permission to use my stuff.”

“Well, I'm not using much. Deal with it.” Kageyama growled. He mixed his ingredients together until the batter was smooth-he thinks he overdid it a bit-and put a small amount into the buttered pan. That was when he noticed that Kunimi pulled a small bowl out of the microwave. He shook his head and paid attention to the pancake in the pan. 

“What did you make?” Kageyama looked over in interest. Kunimi picked up a small spoon and placed it in the bowl, mixing it around.

“Special sauce that I like to use for my pancakes.” Kageyama blinked. “Warm, melted salted caramel.” Kageyama cringed. 

“That's disgusting.” Kunimi glared at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“How is that disgusting? It’s good.” Kageyama almost gagged, thinking about how he ate that. 

“Why the hell would you add salt to a dessert? That's disgusting.” Kunimi sighed, waving his hand as if to say 'screw you, you suck’. 

“It's sweeter than salty, Kageyama. Don't overreact.” Kunimi picked up the bowl,mixing the caramel again. He pulled the spoon out, holding it in front of Kageyama's face. “Come on, try a little bit. Just one bite.” Kageyama stared at the thick substance. 

“No.” Kageyama flipped the pancake. “That's repulsive.” Kunimi whined quietly. Kageyama looked back at him, heat rising to his cheeks. Kunimi had his bottom lip stuck out, quivering. His eyes were bigger than usual. “K-Kunimi..”

“Pwease? Just a  _ teensy tiny  _ bite?” Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to make any unnecessary-totally necessary-moves. The brown eyed male held the spoon up to Kageyama's lips again. 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Kageyama let Kunimi push the spoon into his mouth. He could taste the sweet yet salty food in his mouth, but he couldn't focus on the taste when he could feel the heat from Kunimi's hand on his face. 

“So, how was it? Does it taste good?” He didn't notice that the spoon was out of his mouth until Kunimi spoke to him.

“O-oh, uh I guess it was okay...but I don't want any more.” Kunimi nodded.

* * *

 

Breakfast was normal, talking to each other between bites of food. Kageyama wanted that moment to last forever, just the two of them eating together, making each other smile or laugh or whatever. But unfortunately Kunimi had to work, and Hinata was going to come over soon, which wasn't a bad thing, but Kageyama would have to rush to get ready. 

“Well, I should get going. Thank you for having me last night.” Kageyama nodded, feeling a pang of sadness as Kunimi said his goodbye. 

“Y-yeah..you should come over again soon..or sometime in the future..uh..yeah. I'll see you later..” Kunimi blinked in amusement and gently pulled Kageyama into a hug. The shorter male felt his heart race. 

“How about next week?” Kunimi pulled away, hands on Kageyama's waist.  Kageyama stayed silent for a bit. Then he looked the other in the eye.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	5. Something I've been missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's bothering Kageyama...and Kunimi wants to know what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeep i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also sorry if the story seems really rushed right now. I'm going to try to slow everything down a bit after this but I've been on vacation and making up school work lately so I've been writing and updating past midnight when I'm very tired and I tend to rush things. Despite this I hope you enjoy

“ _He slept over!?”_ Hinata jumped up from Kageyama's couch. “Did you two _do_ anything?” Kageyama groaned.

“No. Well, sorta..but no.” Hinata kept jumping in place. Kageyama felt his face heating up at a rapid pace. “Before you say anything, we didn't go farther than a hug.”

“Are you two...I dunno..going out?” Kageyama shook his head. Hinata practically deflated. “Oh, come on! That was the perfect opportunity! All you had to do was ask him out!”

“Hinata, you're not helping. It was awkward enough with him in bed with me, so please-”

“ _You slept together!?”_ Kageyama slammed his face in his hands. “Oh my goodness, this is big news! Please tell me you made out!” Kageyama slapped the other in the face.

“No! We didn't! I told you, he _hugged_ me, nothing more!” Hinata made a face that looked like he was severely constipated. He grabbed onto Kageyama's shoulders and shook him violently.

“Why _not!?_ Come on, let's go to the library tonight so you can pick out a book and see him, and finally ask him out!”

“Hinata, you're more interested in this than me.” Kageyama brought his knees to his chest. “So please. For the sake of the world. Just leave it be. Stay out of my feelings.”

“But then you guys will never get together! Come on, I'm just trying to help you, Kageyama. Please just trust me.” Kageyama stared at Hinata. He sighed, bringing his head down to his knees. “Kageyama?”

“I don't know how to do it, okay? You know I'm not good with relationships.” Kageyama lifted his head, a trace of sadness in his eyes. “I don't think I'm even meant to find anyone who would actually love me..” Hinata frowned.

“Don't beat yourself up over it, Kageyama” Hinata sat down next to him, reaching over and rubbing up and down his back. “It's gonna be okay.” The dark haired male rested his head on Hinata's shoulder.

“I hate you so much for making me upset. I'll get you back.” Hinata jumped back, letting out a horrible sound. Kageyama smirked in victory.

* * *

 

Later that day, Kageyama held onto his phone as he walked to the library again, this time to return the book that Hinata took out. The small ginger held on to the book as they made their way past the wooden doors. They heard two women speaking quietly.

“You know that she's going insane. I can see it.” One woman said. Kageyama listened in.

“Not only her, the kid, too.” The other woman said shortly after. She sighed. “I don't know what to do. I think we should get in touch with her doctor, see if she can be put on medicine.”

“And the boy?”

“He's not a problem. He's just a kid.” The other woman agreed to that. Kageyama shook his head and made his way in.

“E-excuse me..” he said as he walked past them. Hinata followed, nodding in greetings to the two older ladies. The two of them smiled politely at the two young men, walking behind the large desk and checking in books. “Hinata, you go return yours, uh, I have to do something.”

“Oh, what do you have to do?” Hinata wiggled his eyebrows, smirking at Kageyama. “Going to see your man?” Kageyama glared.

“Shut _up_.” Hinata chuckled, walking to the front desk and putting the book in front of the small pile. Kageyama could faintly hear Hinata greet them.

“Hey, what are you doing here today?” Kageyama jumped at the voice. He looked up and saw Kunimi standing in front of a newspaper wrack. He frowned.

“You scared me.” Kunimi lowered his head and chuckled quietly.”Oh, shut up.” Kageyama walked towards him, placing his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. Kunimi groaned.

“You’re no fun, Kageyama.” Kunimi frowned deeper than he already was, crossing his arms.

“Oh shut it. I've been feeling dead ever since you woke me up this morning.” Kunimi let out a “tch” sound.

“Believe me, you have _no_ idea.” Kageyama tilted his head, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “I-it’s a joke..uh, anyway.” Kunimi began walking to the dimly lit room, and Kageyama followed him. “So, what brings you here this late again? Just couldn't resist my cute face anymore?”

“What? No. I'm here with Hinata to bring that book back.” Kunimi looked back at him with a teasing smile on his face, and it was the first time that Kageyama noticed the light dimples on Kunimi's inner cheeks. “You don't have the right to be this adorable..” Kageyama thought that this was only said in his mind. Until he saw Kunimi's smile gone, replaced with his mouth in an _O_ shape.

“Kageyama, I was just kidding.” The slightly shorter male stood still, staring up at the other.

“Ye-yeah. So was I.” Kunimi blinked before nodding at Kageyama. He made his way up the small staircase and into the small room.

“So, do you want another book? Because now I have a better idea on what you like.” Kageyama shook his head. “Then how can I help you?” Kunimi reached behind a small shelf and pulled out a laptop. He placed it on top of the empty book cart in front of him.

“Nothing really. I just want to, I don't know, talk.” Kunimi looked up at Kageyama and gave him a look that said 'go on, you do the talking.’ “Uh, why do you work _here_?”

“Because. It's nice and quiet. A pleasant change from my home.” He looked over at Kageyama. “I live on the second floor of an apartment. I hear people chatting and walking around all the damn time. It's irritating.” Kunimi pulled a chair from the corner of the room and sat on it in front of his computer.

“Oh, well--you seem kind of busy. I'll stop by next week.” Kageyama began to walk out of the room. “Bye for now.”

“Kageyama, come here.” Kunimi looked up at Kageyama from his seat. “What's going on? You've been acting strange ever since you came in.”

“Nothing. I'm just...just a little tired.” Kunimi shook his head, standing up and grabbing Kageyama's arm.

“That's not true and you know it.” Kunimi said, looking Kageyama in the eye. “What's been bothering you?” Kageyama shrugged, sitting down in Kunimi's seat. “Well, maybe you can come talk to me when you have everything figured out.” Kageyama nodded, smiling slightly at Kunimi.

That was when Kunimi brought his arm up to Kageyama's shoulder. He leaned down, bringing his face closer to Kageyama's. “Kunimi?” The taller boy stared into Kageyama's eyes. “You okay?”

Kunimi blinked, moving his face slowly away from Kageyama's. “Yeah, I, uh, thought you had some dust about to fall in your eye. It must've just been my sight. I'm getting tired.”

“Ah. So you're gonna get going?” Kunimi nodded. “Do you..want me to..walk you home?” Kunimi smiled again, letting a chuckle leave his lips.

“Don't worry about it.” Kunimi began to walk out of the room, into the main part of the library. When Kageyama looked around he realized that Hinata was gone again. He sighed. “Your friend abandoned you again, didn't he?” Kunimi looked over at Kageyama in an amused fashion.

“I wouldn't call it abandoning..more like he gets sick of waiting.” Kunimi shrugged. Kageyama looked over at him.

“If it makes you feel better, I walk home alone almost every night so.. you're not alone.” Kageyama felt his heart beating faster. He looked around and realized that Kunimi and he were the only ones standing in the library. Again. He shivered slightly, a chill running down his spine. He sighed

“Yeah, it does..kind of.” Kunimi stared at him, but it didn't make him uncomfortable. Kageyama chuckled to himself. “And, I feel better than I did earlier.”

“Well that's great. I'm glad you're feeling normal aga--” Kunimi's words were cut short as Kageyama pressed his lips to Kunimi's. The taller male’s eyes were wide with shock. But at the same time they were filled with something that he had been missing this whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope. Totally didn't include my "Kunimi has dimples" headcanon to the story. Nope. Not at all. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	6. What's wrong with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama feels as if he messed everything up, and feels as if it's too late to make things normal again...did he go too far..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new idea popped into my head. I hope you enjoy!

Kunimi stood completely still as Kageyama backed away slightly. “Well,” Kunimi said, “that was unexpected.” 

“Oh my- I'm  _ so _ sorry I didn't mean to..my body moved by itself.” Kageyama backed away even farther..”I-I should be getting home soon.” Kunimi frowned. “Bye, Kunimi!” The shorter male left the building and walked down the street, finally making it home. He paced around his living room and pulled on his hair. “Why the hell did I do that..?”

* * *

 

Hinata came over really early the next morning due to Kageyama's call the night before. “You said that you need to talk?” Kageyama nodded. 

“Don't overreact to this, okay?” Hinata nodded, looking Kageyama in the eye. The other sighed. “Well, after I went to talk to Kunimi and you left, we started to leave. And then my body acted out on it's own and I..I kissed him.” Kageyama brought his knees up to his chest, one hand playing with the pillow on his bed. “What do I do?” Hinata bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming. 

“Act like nothing happened.” Hinata shrugged and lay down on the right side of Kageyama's bed. “Soon you'll forget about it and you guys will be the same.”

“No! I'm not going to forget! How am I supposed to forget one of the most embarrassing moments of my life!?” 

“Fine. Then ask him out. You already kissed him, so move up a step.” Kageyama stayed silent for a small period of time. 

“I don't know if I can,” he leaned back into the pillows, letting his legs stretch out, “maybe I should just distance myself or something.” Hinata groaned, placing a hand on Kageyama's shoulder. “He's probably creeped out by now.”

Just then, both of them heard a knock from the front door. “I'll get it, you stay here.” Hinata stood up and walked out of the bedroom. Kageyama rolled onto his side and curled into a ball. “Hey, Kageyama. Someone's here to see you.”  Hinata saw Kageyama's eyes widen. “It's not Kunimi if that's what that face is for.” 

“Oh..okay.” Hinata motioned for whoever it was to come in. The person came in, holding a plastic bag. Kageyama was glad to see that the person was not Kunimi, but a good friend, Sugawara. 

“Hey. Hinata told me that you're having a pretty rough time. Anything that I can do to help?” Sugawara sat on the edge of Kageyama's bed, placing the bag on the floor. 

“I..I don't think so. Thanks anyway, Sugawara-san.” The older male put his hand on Kageyama's side, rubbing gently. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Kageyama nodded, sitting up. “What's been going on?”

Kageyama explained the whole story. About how he met Kunimi and what followed after that. Sugawara listened closely, not interrupting or making any comments. “And now I'm like this. And I don't know what to do.” 

“Well, there are a number of things that you can do. You can talk it out with him, which I think would be the best thing to do. Or you could try not spending as much time with him. Maybe you could even try to ignore the situation. Just don't completely ignore him because then he'll probably think that he upset you, and I know you don't want that.”

“I mean, I guess I could try to talk to him, but-”

“But what? There are no buts when you're talking to me, okay?” Kageyama nodded. “Call him and tell him to come over tonight and let things play out.”

“I-I’ll try “ Sugawara smiled. 

“Good. And tell me how everything goes. I have to get home and put these groceries away.” He stood up and picked up his shopping bag. “I'll see you around.” Kageyama nodded and waved. 

“Yeah, see you later.” Sugawara then left, giving Kageyama a look that said 'you better do it.

“So... you're gonna talk to him?” Hinata asked as he entered the room. Kageyama nodded. 

“Why are you even asking? You heard everything.” Hinata made a face, sucking his lips into his mouth. 

“Well, I just saw him walking up your stairs, so I think he's coming over now.” Kageyama sat up quickly, starting at Hinata in shock. He then practically ran out of his room and stood in the living room, eventually sitting on the couch. A knock echoed throughout Kageyama's home. He took a breath, let it out, and answered the door. There stood Kunimi, holding a small cardboard box. 

“Can I come in?” Kageyama couldn't speak, so he just nodded and backed up from the door. Kunimi stepped in, looking around. A small flash of disappointment appeared in Kunimi's eyes when he saw Hinata standing behind Kageyama.

“I..I wasn't expecting you.” Kageyama shut the door behind Kunimi. The taller one sighed in annoyance. 

“That's fine.” Kunimi placed the box on Kageyama's coffee table. He then began to walk to the door. “I..uh, didn't know that we were canceling lunch today. But I guess Hinata's over today, so maybe next weekend, yeah?” Kageyama stayed still, feeling a pang of gultiness burst in his chest. 

“Wait! Don't go, it's okay. W-we can eat here.” Kunimi let an annoyed look cross his face. He crossed his arms. “And we need to talk.” 

“ _ Fine _ .”Kunimi walked towards Kageyama again. He then looked over to Hinata. “It's nice to see you again, Hinata.” He nodded at the small male. Hinata smiled back at him. 

“You too.” Hinata waved. 

“So...what do you want?” Kunimi shrugged. Kageyama gave an unamused look. 

“Food. It doesn't matter what. I'll eat anything.” Kageyama nodded. Kunimi sat down on Kageyama's couch. 

“Okay then.” Kageyama walked into the kitchen. “I'll make whatever I can find in my fridge.” Kunimi nodded. 

They ended up eating the leftovers from Kageyama's dinner the night before. Kunimi was entertained as Hinata ate practically ate twice his weight. How he remained short and thin? He would probably never find out. Pretty soon, Hinata was called home by his sister. “Bye! I'll see you guys later!” Hinata ran out the door. Kageyama was alone with Kunimi again. 

“So..you said you wanted to talk?” Kunimi threw out the paper plate, sitting back down at Kageyama's couch. Kageyama followed. “Am I in trouble or something? Because you look like you're gonna give me some bad news.” 

“No, it's nothing like that. I'm just irritated.” Kunimi made a concerned face, tilting his head. Kageyama sighed, scooting slightly closer to his companion. 

“Then what's wrong? There's nothing to be upset about, is there?” Kageyama looked away, nodding. Kunimi groaned. He ran his fingers through his own hair. “What's going on? I don't like this.”

“Last night,” Kageyama made eye contact, biting his lip and watching Kunimi slowly understand, “I..I didn't mean to make things awkward.” 

“Oh, that's what this is about.” Kunimi's voice was quiet, slowly looking away. Kageyama momentarily froze up. Kunimi looked flustered, scared even. 

'This.. isn't good.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To be continued" flashes on screen
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	7. Not too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama decides to take Kunimj out for dinner as a thank you, but Kunimi only agrees on one condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I'm sorry that I'm starting to update late. I'll try to update soon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!i

Kageyama played with the wrinkles on his.shirt, biting his lip softly. Kunimi stared at Kageyama's bare knee. 

“I.. didn't mind in all honesty.” Kunimi said, finally looking in Kageyama's eyes. Kageyama blinked, feeling the pressure lift from his body. 

“You didn't?” Kageyama asked, face turning red. Kunimi shook his head and gave a very small smile.

“I actually really liked it I think.” Kunimi turned away slightly. “But, aside from that,” he picked up the small box he had brought over and placed it on Kageyama's lap, “a little present for you.” 

“Oh..you really didn't have to-” Kunimi  crossed his arms, “but thank you.” Kageyama opened the small box and looked inside, almost squealing at the cute little milk and cow keychains. 

“Do you like them?” Kunimi asked, seeing Kageyama nod. “Good, I saw them at the store and instantly thought of you.” Kunimi looked over his shoulder in the direction of Kageyama's bedroom. “I saw a bunch of them in your room last time, so I kind of just assumed you'd like them.”

“Well, I love them. And you somehow only got me the ones I didn't have yet.” A spark of happiness flashed in his eyes. “Thank you so much..I..I wish I had something for you, but-”

“Don't worry about it, Kageyama. I just happened to see them. You don't have to repay me.” 

“But I do. In some way.” Kageyama placed both of his hands on Kunimi's shoulders. “How about dinner? Tonight. We can go out and I'll pay.” 

“I already said that I don't want anything in return. Calm down and relax.” Kunimi grabbed Kageyama's hands from his shoulders and pushed them back to their owner. 

“But I  _ want  _ to.” Kageyama said, grabbing Kunimi's hands. He pulled them closer to himself. “Come on, just one dinner date. That's it. We can go anywhere you'd like.” Kunimi couldn't help but smile at Kageyama's begging, finally agreeing. 

“Okay, fine. But only on  _ one  _ condition.” 

“Alright, what's that going to be?” Kageyama asked, letting go of Kunimi's cold hands. 

“Well, I'll only go tonight if you're  _ literally  _ taking me out on a date. That means you'll hold my hand while we walk, give me your jacket if I get cold,  _ and _ kiss me goodnight.”

“W-what? You actually want to go out with me tonight.” Kunimi nodded, keeping a straight face. 

“And, if it goes well, maybe it won't be a one time thing.” Kageyama blushed, covering his red face with his hand. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it's just that..I've never really went out with anyone romantically before, so I'm kinda nervous. Like sure, I dated one or two girls a while ago, and Hinata after that, but..none of them were really serious. Kind of just like..to know how it feels.” 

“How is this really any different? It's not that serious, yet. It might be later on, but not now.” 

“I dunno. Maybe cause I'm actually realizing what's going on instead of just..thinking that someone's the right one for me.”

“So you're worried that I'm going to get bored of you and break your heart. That is,  if we ever do start dating.” Kageyama nodded, biting his cheek and yelling at himself for acting so embarrassing. “The only reason I would ever leave you is if you were cheating on me.” Kunimi repositioned himself so that his head was on Kageyama's lap, and he was looking up into his blue eyes. “Or if we fought so bad that either of us refused to forgive.” Kageyama stared down at Kunimi.

“O-okay.” Kunimi rolled his eyes at Kageyama's red face. 

“So, we'll go out tonight and talk things out later tonight or tomorrow morning, okay?” Kageyama nodded. “You wanna go out now?”

“Y-yeah. That sounds good.” Kunimi sat up, using Kageyama's thigh as a supporter to help him sit up. When he stood up he pointed to Kageyama. 

“And put some pants on. Even though I love those milk character underwear and your legs.” Kageyama felt his cheeks become warm, and Kunimi leaned over him to whisper in his ear. “But the only person who is getting a full view of those legs is  _ me.”  _

“I-I thought we were taking things slow,  Kunimi!”

* * *

 

Dinner was uneventful, but it was nice, just for the time spent together. It was nearly ten at night when they arrived at Kageyama's home. Kageyama grabbed Kunimi's wrist before he could walk away. The taller male raised an eyebrow.

“You just wanna stay tonight? I don't want you walking home alone at this hour.” Kunimi shrugged, but stepped inside behind Kageyama. 

“Hey, you know that I'm really familiar with the area. You don't have to treat me like a child.”

“I don't care. You've watched crime shows. Where you're most comfortable can be the most dangerous.” 

“Oh, look who just got all protective.” Kunimi sat directly next to Kageyama on the couch. “I like that.” He climbed onto Kageyama's lap, sitting sideways so that his behind was on Kageyama's thighs and his back was on the armrest. 

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asked as Kunimi began stroking his face and playing with his hair. The only answer he got was a quick kiss to his mouth. “Hey, I asked you a question.” 

“And I didn't feel like answering properly.” He kissed Kageyama again,and this time it lasted longer. 

“Oh, you wanna play like this now.” Kageyama pushed Kunimi off of him so that the other fell onto the sofa. He climbed on top of the dark brunette, feeling the other chuckle as he connected their lips again and again and again. 

It was when Kunimi slipped his tongue past Kageyama's lips that the older male decided that it was about to escalate a bit too far, and that was the last thing he wanted. He sat up from his position, watching Kunimi pout a bit. He reached up and started pulling at the buttons of Kageyama's shirt. Kageyama crossed his arms. “What?”

“We agreed that we wouldn't go too far this early in the relationship.” 

“Oh, when did we agree to even being together?” 

“Literally right after we walked out of the restaurant.” Kunimi sat, confused for a moment.

“Oh  _ yeah!”  _ Kunimi said happily. He grabbed his phone and entered something. “Sorry, I kind of forgot after that.” 

“What the hell did you put into your phone?”

“I just set it to go off on our one year anniversary next year.” Kageyama blushed lightly before getting off of his boyfriend. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the milk from the fridge.  

“You're adorable.” Kageyama said,  placing his milk on the small coffee table and sitting next to his lover.

“Not as much as you.” Kunimi watched as Kageyama clicked on the television. The blue eyed make blushed and looked away.

“Oh, shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. You're back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter that's hopefully not too badly written. I hope you enjoy!

Kageyama woke up to the sunlight shining in his face. He frowned at his window, squinting. Everything was fairly normal, except for the fact that his lover wasn't next to him anymore. He grumbled, closed his eyes and wrapped the blanket around himself tighter. 

He was about to drift back to sleep when he sensed something in front of him. He opened his his eyes, and there stood Kunimi. Going through Kageyama's clothes. His body was wet…and naked. 

“What the  _ hell  _ are you doing?”

“Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.” He picked up a pair of Kageyama's underwear and pulled them on. “You don't mind me wearing your clothes, do you?” Kageyama shook his head.  

“No, it's fine.” He sat up, running a hand through his hair. “Pass me a shirt?” Kageyama asked, taking the blanket off of himself. 

“Mhm.” Kunimi placed a shirt in Kageyama's hands before he leaned over and pressed his lips to his. “Good morning. Did you sleep good?” 

“Yeah, what about you?” Kunimi shrugged. “What was wrong?” The taller male chuckled. 

“You used me as a body pillow. And it wasn't that you were hugging me, it was that you're really warm. And I got overheated.” 

“And I'm guessing that you got too sweaty and took a shower this morning.” Kunimi nodded. Kageyama brought his arms around Kunimi's neck, pulling him closer. He rubbed around his lover's bare back, feeling the smooth skin as his fingers ran over it. 

“Aha-stop it! That tickles!” Kunimi pushed on Kageyama's chest and stood up fully. He picked up another shirt and pulled it onto himself. “Can you make food?” Kunimi asked, sitting on the bed with the other. 

“Yeah, what do you want?” 

“Anything.” Kageyama chuckled, happy that his boyfriend wasn't picky. He stood up, walking out of the bedroom. He wasn't wearing pants again, but that didn't matter. Until Kunimi practically took him down on his way to the kitchen.  

“What the fuck are you doing!?” Kageyama blushed as he felt Kunimi touching his leg. 

“I'm spending precious time with your perfect legs.” The older male looked down at Kunimi, who was sitting on the floor with his arms around Kageyama's leg. 

“ _ Get off!” _

* * *

 

_ Weeks passed, nothing too out of the ordinary happening. Pretty soon, five months had passed. Kageyama still felt like everything just happened. _

* * *

 

 

Kageyama heard a knock on his door. Luckily he was sitting on the couch, so he practically just had to stand up. He was shocked to see Hinata, for the other hadn't been around for a while. “Hi! Can I come in?” 

“Y-yeah..i..holy shit where have you been?” Hinata chuckled, walking in and sitting on the couch. “So much stuff happened and you don't even know yet..” Hinata shrugged.  

“Yeah, sorry. I just moved. And my uncle got remarried. And then I went on a vacation. And got a boyfriend.” 

“Wait wait wait. First, congratulations to your uncle. Secondly, you  _ moved?”  _ Hinata nodded. “Where?”

“Probably should have mentioned this first. I moved in with my boyfriend.” Kageyama let his mouth drop open. 

“Who  _ is  _ this dude!? How the hell did you meet him? Is he nice to you? Does he take  _ care  _ of you?”

“Yeah, he's really great. And tall. He's kind of shy, though. And I met him while I was on vacation. He just happened to be staying at the same hotel as me. And he also lives nearby. So I'm not that far away from my mom.”

“What's he like?” Kageyama couldn't help but ask about this guy. Especially since he had no idea.

“Well, let's see. He's really stubborn, and really loud sometimes when he gets excited. And he's really awkward and sensitive.” Kageyama motioned for him to go on. “His name is Kindaichi Yuutarou. I think we're gonna last a long time.” Kageyama gave a small nod.  

“Well, that's great. I can't wait to meet him..unless he isn't real.” Hinata blinked before blushing bright red.  

“S-stop it! Stop mentioning high school! I was stupid!” He calmed down slightly. “Well, this one is real, I promise. I'll send you pictures tonight.”

“How will I know if it's not your long lost brother or something?” 

“Kageyama! I swear, you will see no resemblance whatsoever. Also, practically all of my family is short. And he's like a giant, so.” 

“Okay, okay. And speaking of boyfriends..” Kageyama brought a finger to his lips. “I don't know if i should tell you.”

“Tell me! What happened?”

“Fine. But don't overreact.” Kageyama sat down next to Hinata. “You remember Kunimi, right?” Hinata nodded.  

“Of  _ course  _ I do! I practically see him every time I see you!”

“Well, uh..we finally got together.” Hinata sat in silence for a moment before screeching loudly. 

“Really!? Oh my gosh I'm so excited. Maybe we can all go on double dates! This is gonna be the best thing ever!” 

“Not if you don't shut up.” Kageyama glared.  “I told you not to overreact.” He saw Hinata shrink back a bit. 

“Sorry.” The smaller boy then sprung back up. “Is he coming over anytime soon?” Kageyama nodded.  

“Yeah. Tonight.” Hinata smiled. 

“Is he staying over again? Or just coming over and leaving?” Kageyama shrugged. Kunimi was really subtle with the details.

“I don't know. I mean if it gets too late I'll make him stay. I don't like him walking home alone at night.”

“Awwe! You're so protective of him.” Kageyama slapped Hinata's arm. “Why don't you just let him move in with you?”

“Dunno. We never really talked about it.” Kageyama stood up. “Anyway, you wanna stay for dinner? Akira's gonna be here in about a half hour.” 

“Sure. As long as you're both fine with it.” Kageyama rolled his eyes.  

“He's been over at least four times this week. I think it's okay if I have a friend over.” Hinata nodded gently.  

“Okee. Let me just text my boyfriend and tell him I'm not gonna be home until later.” Hinata pulled out his phone. 

About twenty minutes later, Kunimi showed up, a small smile on his face. “You're here a little bit early.” Kunimi rolled his eyes at this. 

“Yeah, and is that a bad thing?” Kageyama shook his head. “I brought something for tonight, okay? I'm staying over again.” Kageyama nodded. 

“Hinata's staying for dinner. His boyfriend's gonna pick him up after.” Kunimi's eyes widened slightly.  

“He got a boyfriend?” Kageyama nodded.  

“That was my reaction, too.” Kageyama watched as Kunimi stepped fully into the warmth of Kageyama's home. He crossed his arms. “Wow, rude. You didn't even give me a hello kiss.” Kunimi rolled his eyes, pressing his lips to Kageyama's cheek. 

“Now, come on. I smell food. And I'm hungry.” Kageyama chuckled, taking the other's hand and walking into the dining room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope. Totally didn't add KinHina into this. Nope. Not at all. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	9. Are you nervous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I haven't been able to think up anything oops.

Hinata sat in between Kunimi and Kageyama, watching one of the movies the tallest of the three brought over. The small red haired male held a bowl of popcorn in his lap. He placed the bowl on the coffee table near the end of the film, picking up his cell phone. 

“Hey, uh, thank you for letting me stay, but I really should get ready to go.” Hinata said this as Kunimi was turning off the television. 

“How are you gonna get home?” Kageyama asked, standing up and stretching lightly. “You know you can stay, right?” He picked up the empty bowl and began walking to the kitchen to put it in the sink. 

“Yeah, I know.” Hinata pulled on his sweatshirt. He sighed as he saw the thin layer of snow on the ground. “I texted my boyfriend. He's gonna pick me up pretty soon.” 

“Oh, okay.” Kageyama said, picking up the few pieces of popcorn that fell on the couch. “So we're gonna get to meet him?” Hinata shrugged. 

“You seem uncomfortable with the idea of us meeting him.” Kunimi said, walking towards Hinata. “Is there something wrong?” The shorter male shook his head. Kunimi squinted slightly.  

Kageyama jumped when there was a knock at the door. “Did that just scare you?” Hinata snickered as Kunimi smirked. Kageyama blushed. 

“N-no.” He opened the door, seeing a man who fit Hinata's description. “Come in, it's cold out.” Kageyama practically pulled him inside. 

“Uhm..hi.” It sounded more like a question when Kindaichi spoke. Kageyama almost laughed. Almost. But Hinata's small giggle echoed through the room.  

Hinata charged forward and jumped on the poor guy, almost knocking him over. Kageyama felt his eye twitch. “Hinata..what have I told you about horseplay in the house?” 

“No.” That was Hinata's instant answer. Kageyama rolled his eyes. 

“I don't know whether to be confused or concerned.” Kunimi said, making Kindaichi jump. Obviously, he didn't even realize Kunimi standing there. “It's been awhile, Kindaichi.” 

“Y-yeah. Uhh..hello there.” Kageyama stood silently as Hinata lifted his head from his boyfriend's shoulder. 

“Wait, you guys know each other?” Kindaichi nodded, and Kunimi tried to hold back a smirk. “How? Are you guys friends?” 

“Yep.” Kunimi said, leaning on the couch.

“ _ No.”  _ Kindaichi said back, a frightened look on his face. 

“Did one of you murder the other's dog or something?” Hinata let the taller male put him back on the ground. 

“I'm a cat person.” Kunimi quietly said. He crossed his arms and let a small smirk appear on his lips. “And no. He just happened to be my bully victim in middle school.”

“And he didn't just tease me either. He pulled my pants down in class, too.”  Kunimi full out cackled when Kindaichi said this. 

“I remember that day! Your underwear were bright purple!” Kindaichi blinked. And then Kunimi stopped laughing. “Hey, I didn't hate you. You were just funny to tease and you...let me.” 

“Yeah, because I was afraid that you were gonna kick me!” Kunimi rolled his eyes lightly. He gave Kindaichi a small smile. Kindaichi smiled back.  

“Whatever. I don't think you're a dork anymore.” Kindaichi blinked as Kunimi said this.  

“You thought I was a dork?” Kunimi nodded, a small chuckle leaving his mouth. Kindaichi chuckled softly. “Okay, it's been fun, but we need to get going. I have to feed the dog.” 

“What dog? Hinata never mentioned pets.” Kageyama looked confused. Kindaichi smiled gently. Hinata jumped up excitedly.

“You went and got him!?” Kindaichi nodded and Hinata gasped, a huge smile on his face. “My cousin moved in with this lady and she's highly allergic to dogs, and my cousin had a little Corgi that he said I could take!” 

“Oh, okay.” Kageyama smiled. “Well, I should let you go then.” He waved as the two walked out the door. “Bye.” Kindaichi looked back and smiled, giving a small wave. Kageyama shut the door after that, chuckling to himself. He looked at Kunimi with amusement in his eyes. 

“What? Why are you staring at me?” Kageyama gave a look of ‘you know what I'm thinking.’ Kunimi crossed his arms. “I don't know why you're staring at me.” Kageyama rolled his eyes.  

“You pulled his pants down? In the middle of class?” Kunimi made a face before laughing.

“It was so funny, though. He was such a dork back then.” Kageyama shook his head. “Anyway. Enough about my past.” He gave Kageyama a small yawn, gripping the shorter male's shoulders. “I'm tired.”

“Alright.” Kageyama rested his head on the other's chest. “Get in bed. I'll be right there.” Kunimi rolled his dark eyes, but began walking into the bedroom, instantly laying on the bed, pulling his shirt off and bringing the blanket up to his chest.

He could hear Kageyama turning the heat up a bit. He smiled gently, seeing the other enter the room. Kunimi sat up a bit, reaching out one arm as Kageyama sat on the edge of the bed.  

The older male laughed softly, pulling the covers up, pulling Akira up against his torso. He could feel the other's breaths on his ear. He smiled. “You're being really cuddly, not that I don't like it, but-” He felt Kunimis index and middle fingers press against his lips.

“Shhhh. Whisper.” Kunimi said, his voice low and breathy. Kageyama smiled, pushing Kunimis fingers away. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the others lips. Kunimi whined quietly when Kageyama pulled away. 

“Stop whining. You're not ten.” Kageyama turned around, closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.  

“Why such a specific age?” Kunimi asked, raising himself up and wrapping an arm around Kageyama's waist. “Is there something wrong with ten year olds?” Kageyama chuckled.  

“Ten year olds are just..annoying. My little cousin is ten. And all she does is complain.” Kunimi laughed at this, pulling Kageyama's body over so that he was on his back. He rested his head on the older male's chest.  

“Your heart is beating really fast. Are you nervous?” Kageyama didn't answer. He just gripped Kunimi's shoulder, and placed a small kiss to the top of his head. 

Pretty soon, both of them were asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading


End file.
